Extraordinary
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU. Some roads lead us to our dreams and some push us away from them. A look on what life would have been like for Abby and Carter if their journey together had taken a different turn. Based on Extraordinary by Idina Menzel
1. Chapter 1

**Extraordinary**

 **AU. Some roads lead us to our dreams and some push us away from them. A look on what life would have been like for Abby and Carter if their journey together had taken a different turn.**

Abby woke up first. Or so she thought, as the other side of the bed was empty and cold which meant it had been left a while ago. She glanced over at her phone.

It was six in the morning on a Saturday.

 _No rest for the wicked._ She thought getting out of bed and putting on her bathrobe. The house was quiet. Or so it seemed. She could never tell as the large Chicago townhouse made it hard to detect it. Most times

Then she heard a tud. She wasn't the only one awake.

"Abby good morning." Corine smiled. "Couldn't sleep longer huh?"

"Apparently not." She said. "Where's..."

"He got called in. Didn't want to wake you." Corine said. Abby sat on a booth by the kitchen island. "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, thank you... i think I'm going to go try and rest for a little longer."

"Alright sweetheart." The older woman smiled.

Abby sighed as she walked back to her room. She smiled at the scene she seemed to find in her bed. She tried crawling over on the other side.

"Good morning mommy." A small voice said.

"Good morning baby, did I wake you?"

"No, I heard Daddy leaving. Is he coming home soon?"

"Soon." She smiled.

* * *

 **Set up chapter! Carby feels. Set around 2009.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Extraordinary**

 **AU. Some roads lead us to our dreams and some push us away from them. A look on what life would have been like for Abby and Carter if their journey together had taken a different turn.**

"Dr. Carter? I was wondering if I could..." Julia said as she brushed passed him by the admit desk.

"Sorry, I'm off, can you ask Morris?" Carter said.

"He said to ask you." She added. Carter sighed looking down at his watch.

"What've we got?" He grabbed the chart and followed Julia down to Exam 1. A lot of things had changed in the last few years at County. They had gotten a new Chief after Weaver had decided to resign. John never thought that would actually happen but she said she wanted to spend more time with Henry.

Dr. Banfield wasn't half bad. Not that she was in the standards of the tight ship Kerry had managed to run for years but Carter sort of missed the old days, of Susan and Benton and Mark...

Speaking of Mark, he'd heard from Elizabeth who he emailed once in a while that Rachel was thinking about visiting Chicago soon.

"Dr. C?" Chuny sneaked in her head into Exam 1 as Carter heard Julia give the history on her patient. "Sorry but I got a discharge for you to sign."

"Sure." Carter said as he reached for the chart. Lately he'd been feeling much like he'd done back in his intern years under Benton. He bit the pen he'd been holding as he examined the notes written in Julia's neat handwriting. "Get him a banana bag, some aspirin and send him on his way."

"Are you sure?" Julia asked. "He's been complaining of headaches."

"Probably just hungover." Carter smiled. "Make sure he isn't dehydrated when discharge him. Ask Gates once he comes in."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Carter." Julia smiled. "Have a good night."

"Is it?"

"Well, it's actually like ten in the morning or something. I don't know anymore."

"Yeah, that's what internship feel like." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Dr. C." Alfred said behind the loud drill he'd been handling. "How's it going? Are you heading home?"

"I am. Just wanted to check in." John said with a smile. "How did James do with the permits?"

"Oh well, he said he'd send them over for you to sign." Alfred said. "I'm not sure if he did though, those kids these days, they forget about everything."

"Yeah, right." Carter smiled. "Well, I'll call him later. Right now all I want is a nice shower."

"Of course. I'll keep you in the loop, sir."

"Thank you." He said, climbing into his jeep and heading home.

* * *

"AJ Cater, you better not be making a mess in there. I just cleaned your room." Corine knocked for the second time. "AJ!"

"What's going on?" Abby said dragging her feet after she'd tried to get some more sleep.

"Oh, nothing. I swear that boy reminds me too much of John when he was a little boy. In the early days, after his brother got sick he became kind of rebel little boy and made a mess everywhere he went."

"It's just a phase I'm sure." Abby said. "Here let me..." Just as she was about to open the door, it clicked open to reveal her six year old son.

"What exactly are you doing in there mister?"

"I'm experimenting." He said. "Sorry Corine. I'll clean it up... kay?"

"AJ... What exactly are you..."

"Mommy!" A voice called from the main bedroom. "Mommy!"

"Okay, you help Corine clean before your father gets home. I'm going to go check on your sister." Abby said. "Please?"

She rushed off before he had a chance to answer.

* * *

Carter clicked on the lock to the house quietly. It was a warm saturday morning in the early stages of a Chicago summer. Enough that he didn't mind taking off his heavy boots as he came in. He heard a familiar sound of paws as Woody the dog made his way over to welcome him home. "Hey buddy, what are you doing down here?"

"John! We're in here!" Corine called from the kitchen. He put his bag over by the steps of the stairs and prayed he wouldn't come across one of AJ's legos.

"Daddy!" He was quickly on his feet as he caught the little girl in his arms. "Daddy, I helped Corine with breakfast!" Cater put his daughter down on a chair as he examined the food.

"Looking good sweetie, are you going to steer away from the family business?"

"What does steer mean?" She asked.

"Never mind..." Carter smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Where's mommy?"

"She and AJ are upstairs. He had a moment." Corine explained.

"We've been having a lot of those lately. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Corine said. "He didn't want me to come into his room after he'd untidied,the whole thing."

"Abby?" Carter made his way upstairs. He found her rather quickly. "Hey.. what are you doing?"

"I'm hiding." She told him.

"From what?" She joined him on the floor by the closet. "Corine told me about the mess. He's just a little kid Abby, he'll grow out of it."

"Will he?" She asked. "Remember how everyone used to tell us what a blessing it was he didn't have terrible twos? I'm starting to think he was holding out on sx and a half."

Carter laughed, making her glare. "Sorry, look he's just rebeling a bit, it's okay..."

"Well, I'm thinking maybe..."

"What?" Carter knew what she was thinking. "Abby, he's not bipolar."

"He could be." She mused. "It makes me think if I'd seen Eric behave like this..."

"Yeah, but he can't be possibly showing sings at six, he's just being a kid. It's normal." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Stop obsessing. I'll talk to him okay?"

"Fine," She said with a smile. "But first let's see if you can get him out of that room."

* * *

 **Sooo AJ is a little trouble maker for his mommy! And who doesn't love Daddy Carter! Please review!**


End file.
